


Cursed: To Your Heart's Desire

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: When Sookie found an amnesiac Eric on the side of the road and brought him home, she then found his dead Maker on her porch...not so dead





	1. Chapter 1

As Sookie drove home from Merlotte's New Year's party, she was dreaming of a long hot soak in her tub to warm her up and relax her from sore feet to tense shoulders and everywhere in between. Suddenly, through her admittedly not too great headlights in her run down car, she sees a figure running along the side of the road. It's a man. A tall, blond man dressed only in jeans. What ever in the living world?

She pulls up next to the figure who stops running and turns. She would say instantly she knows exactly who this man--this vampire--is. Eric Northman, vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. High handed brute of a bully. Well, not a physical brute to her. But brutish just the same. Except, he's never worn such a worried, vulnerable look on his face probably ever. He looks like a tall overgrown boy who is lost and scared. And then he bares his fangs at her, seemingly in defense.

"Eric?"

"Do you know me?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"I know I am vampire. That is all I know until I was born on this road, running."

"Oh, honey. Wait. This better not be some trick. But come on. I'll take you home and we'll see if we can't get this straightened out. Get in the car. And not another comment about it, either. Here, put this blanket on. You look cold. I'm sorry, but the heater don't work. But it's only another mile."

Eric remains silent for the car ride to her house, not trying to touch her or leer at her or do anything remotely Eric-like. Really, while a little nice, it's mostly disturbing.

When she gets to her house, she gets out of the car and goes to get Eric out. As they near the steps, she sees a shirtless figure in white linen pants and lets out a whimper. Eric drops fang and hisses, instantly ready to defend the one who has come to his rescue, the only one who knows him.

"Eric, calm down. It is only me, Godric. Though I do not know how."

This calm explanation didn't soothe the woman and so didn't soothe Eric. He still presented as hostile to the intruder.

"G-Godric?!" Sookie uttered, completely shocked. " But you're dead!"

"Yes, so I recall. Eric, please do calm yourself."

"Godric, something's wrong with him. He doesn't know you because he doesn't know anything. I had to tell him his name. He was on my road a few minutes ago, just running. Eric, sweetie, you can calm down. It's okay. Godric here won't hurt us. He's your Maker. Maybe he can help you."

Eric looked between the two figures and noticed the woman was considerably calmer and the vampire had made no move to attack, retracted his fangs and stopped growling. But he stayed by the woman in a defensive, guarding position. Just in case.

 **"Eric, you truly remember nothing?"** Godric speaks in Eric's native tongue, old Norse.

 **"Only being born running on that road."** Eric responds in the same language without thinking.

 **"And that you are vampire."** Godric tries Swedish.

 **"Yes."** Eric notices the look on the woman's face as she looks between them.

 **"Why does she look that way?"**

**"She doesn't speak these languages."** Godric answers in Gaelic.

"Well, that's just rude to her, then." Eric deliberately and immediately switched back to English.

"I was merely trying to ascertain the extent of your memory loss. It appears your language center is fully intact. You know you are vampire. You have just lost the people and events of the last thousand plus years. Do you still feel your bonds?"

"Bonds?"

"Blood bonds. You have one to me as my childe. And if I recall correctly, Miss Stackhouse ingested some of your blood at my nest in Dallas, so you should be able to still feel her faintly."

"Um, just call me Sookie. Let's move this inside. Godric, Eric, please come in. And we also exchanged blood when I got staked in Mississippi, so I don't know if that means the bond would be more intense?"

"Yes, it would, Sookie. And I would be interested in how a human came to be staked if you wouldn't mind telling us that story. I'm sure Eric would also be interested, as it would be something of his past."

So Sookie told how she went after her two-bit, no-good, lying, cheating, bastard--not that she used those words--of an ex-boyfriend who had been kidnapped and gotten staked trying to save another vampire. Eric, in turn, had saved her. She then rescued Bill and killed Lorena who had attacked her. She left out the part about him raping her blood and body after Debbie Pelt locked her in the trunk of the car with him. She couldn't know it, but both vampires could detect there was something more to the story she wasn't saying.

"So do you feel those bonds Godric was asking about? What about the one to Pam?"

"I feel bonds to you and he, yes. Who is this Pam?"

"She's your childe. Oh my gosh. I better go call her! I should have already. I bet she's just fit to be tied, worryin' over you."

Sookie went over to the phone and dialed.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."

"Ginger? It's Sookie. I need to speak with Pam, please. It's urgent."

"Wait." Silence.

"Sookie, now is not a good time to chat--"

"I have a couple of people here I think you might wanna know about. One you'll never believe me and the other is...hurt, I guess? You need to come over. Can you feel him through the bond, Pam?"

"I'll be right there, do not move."

Click.

"Always gettin' hung up on by vampires. No friggin phone etiquette," Sookie muttered under her breath, unaware the vampires were able to hear her clearly.

A few minutes later, Pam knocks on the door and Sookie invites her in. This time it's Pam baring fang and growling at Godric. She knows he's dead. _Her_ Master was devastated and hasn't been the same since. So there's no way this could be the same vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pamela, it is I. Retract your fangs. It is rude and you make Sookie nervous."

"Better nervous than dead."

"She was there with me at the end, crying her human tears. If even she believes I am Godric and you can scent me better than she can, then don't you think you ought to do so?"

Pamela cautiously scents the older vampire and has to admit he does smell exactly like Godric.

"So, what's the plan? Are they going to see that tiny doctor that helped me when I got attacked by the maenad? Do you have a safe house for them?"

"No! they can't be seen. Eric was cursed by witches." At this, Godric and Eric both hiss and fang out. "Hallow is a Were-witch on V," more hissing from the peanut gallery, "and she expected either 50% of Eric's income or seven days and nights of servicing by him. When he refused, this happened."

"Well, so what am I supposed to do with him? I mean them? No offense, guys. It's not that you aren't welcome. I'm just not set up for guests with your needs. Otherwise, I'd be pleased as punch to have you stay."

"So you need lighttight ability? That's all?"

"Well, they'd need clothes and if True Blood's not good enough for them, then someone else would have to get it, I'm afraid. I don't mean to be rude, but I know it's not Eric's usual diet, so..."

"So you want money."

"No! Good Lord, no! I'd just like them to have their basic needs taken care of, like any other person would who would go spend the night or a few somewhere. Why are you guys always trying to throw money at me?!"

"Because it's obvious--"

"We have learned through the centuries that throwing money at problems usually makes them go away. We apologize if our longtime habit has in any way offended you, Sookie. We have also learned to show appreciation in this way and have meant no insult. Isn't that correct, Pamela?" Godric stated calmly but firmly, as he did when telling Lorena to retract her fangs in Dallas.

"Yes, of course. I will see to these problems if you will keep Godric and Eric here with you, hidden and safe until we can find a way to solve this curse."

"Thank you, Pam. I appreciate that. I would love to have you boys as my guests for as long as you need. I'm just sorry it didn't come out sounding that way at first and has to be under such terrible conditions."

"All is forgiven and understood. We will be delighted to be your guests. Thank you for your hospitality."

During this entire exchange, since Pam had shown up and figured out Godric was real, Eric had backed off his guard position and held one of Sookie's hands, looking for comfort in close contact with his rescuer. Sookie finally glanced at him again as he shuffled his feet for some reason and was shocked. They were caked in dirt and blood. Ignoring everyone else, she removed her hand from his and found a wash bin, a towel, a washrag and some warm water. Then she knelt in front of Eric and rolled up his pants legs and put his feet in the water. Using the rag on his feet, she saw his cuts had already healed but his feet were ticklish which she noted with a smile. She continued cleaning his feet and then dried them gently with the towel. When she got up to empty the bin of dirty water, she noticed Pam and Godric looking at her.

"What? There was dirt and blood tracking all over my clean house. And I'm not having him be the first vampire to get infected and die because he doesn't remember how to heal properly on my watch," Sookie said defensively, embarrassed to be caught. Why, she wasn't sure exactly. It just felt like it had been a moment between the two of them. She blushed furiously as though she'd been caught doing something far more inappropriate or intimate.

 **"Do not embarrass her,"** Eric barked out in Swedish to Pam and Godric, upset on Sookie's behalf.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go get some supplies for our menfolk. I'll be back." With that ominous statement, Pamela left.

"Um, let's see. No refreshments to offer yet. No clean clothes to change into, so no need offering showers yet. Can't believe I'm failing Gran at my first ever chance at having guests over. What to do?" Sookie again mumbles under her breath, unaware of the beyond excellent hearing of the vampires in the next room.

"So, um, I bet you've got a story or two about Eric that he might like to hear. Would you mind sharing with us, Godric?"

Thus began Godric and Sookie telling of their own Erics as he sat silently and listened. Within just a few stories time, Sookie began to yawn and her eyes started to get heavy. It was after four in the morning, after all.

"You are tired, sweet one. You need your rest."

"I know but I'm having a good time," Sookie almost-whined. And definitely pouted. "I guess I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in once we figure out how to make it safe enough for you. Then I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."

Sookie showed the vampires to her grandmother's old room. She apologized that they'd have to share a bed, but Godric assured her it was not a problem.

"Would it be fine with you if we were to move the armoire in front of the window? That should block the sun enough for it to be safe to rest."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Yes, of course, go ahead. Do you need help?"

"No, I believe we will be fine. We will be careful with your items."

"Oh, I have no worries about that. I trust you, Godric. Well, goodnight you two. I'll see you tomorrow. I mean later. Oh, you know what I mean. After I get off work, though."

Sookie took a long hot shower instead of the soak in the tub she'd been expecting and then changed into her nightgown and got into bed. As she tossed and turned, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Eric timidly stood next to her bed, looking down at the beautiful woman who'd been so kind to him all night. He had a feeling she didn't have much reason to show him such kindness, that it was simply who she was.

"Eric? You okay?"

"Thank you. For saving me in the darkness."

"Aw, honey. You're welcome. I'm just sorry this happened to you. I don't want you hurt. You want to lay down with me 'til I fall asleep?"

Eric was instantly in the bed next to her, on top of the covers, holding her hand again. Looking at her beautiful face.

"Now don't you go falling asleep in here or the sun'll getcha. You can still feel the sun, right?"

Eric thought a moment and realized yes, he could.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"There you go, sounding like your old self again. Night, Eric."

"Goodnight, Sookie."


	3. Chapter 3

At eight o'clock in the morning, two truckloads of Weres pull up in Sookie's rutted, pothole-riddled driveway. They begin taking measurements, notes, and photos to get the clearest lay of the land.Eventually, to measure the windows, they bring out the ladders. All goes well and remains silent until a team of two Weres finds the window to the room where the owner is asleep with her leg out of the cover and with her gown ridden up on her thigh.

Sookie, during the crew's arrival, had been sleeping the best sleep of her life, her mind clinging subconsciously to the two vampire voids in the next room. So when she hears with her ears noises that disturb her sleep enough to register the minds watching her outside her window, she screams in a panic.

Eric and Godric are instantly in her room, with her sandwiched safely between them, fangs out, hissing, growling, and snarling at the intruders that dare threaten their human. Eric is looking out towards the window while Godric is watching the door, as he hears running footsteps rushing closer and up the stairs.

"Sookie?! Sookie? You okay? What hap--Holy shit!"

"Alcide? What are you doing here? Are you the reason I was being ogled like a prize mare in my sleep through my bedroom window?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be here. Pam's orders. Said it was an emergency. If I did the job she wanted, she'd call off my dad's debt. Until or unless he does it again. So here I am. You mind calling off your guards?I'm your friend, not gonna hurt you, you know that."

"Yeah. But what about those two creeps? Godric, Eric, it's okay. Alcide's a friend. Oh, gosh, y'all need to be gettin' back to your rest. I don't know how y'all came out so quick, but thank you. You were both so wonderful!" Sookie gives them each a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and sends them back to their room, only afterward noticing they weren't wearing anything. And then realizes again how little she's wearing.

"Alcide! Get out! I'm not dressed. I'll be down in a minute."

"Yeah, that'll give me time to talk to those two knuckleheads. I'm real sorry, Sookie. See you in a minute."

Sookie got dressed and presentable and went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. Luckily, she kept the fridge stocked like she was going to feed Jason any time and had just gone shopping a few days prior, so she could fix a big breakfast for the crew of Weres. Well, it would likely be a second breakfast for them but it was doubtful that they'd complain about having fresh homemade food to eat.

By the time Alcide came back in, Sookie was well on her way to having breakfast made.

"Coffee's ready if you want some. I'll need to make some more anyways. So talk to me. Explain this, please."

"I'm to improve your driveway, the exterior of your house, add lighttight shutters and replace all your regular glass windows with special UV glass windows safe for vampires. The windows make take longer to come in, depending on the sizes I have to order. The shutters are hurricane-force-wind proof, so it's a good idea to have them. I'm to do everything so it's in keeping with the architecture of your house, so it still looks nice and doesn't look out of place or scream vamp house. And if there's absolutely anything else you want done, I do it. Don't worry about the cost. None of this comes out of your pocket. You get to choose some things like colors and finishes, but these things minimum have to be done or my dad's debt doesn't get wiped and I'm still owned by the Northman. That's it in a nutshell."

"Those damned manipulative vampires! I won't accept money, so they force stuff on me in a way that I have to take it or hurt a friend. Well, fine. I'll do it. The bare minimum, just to get you out from this. Which works out. 'Cuz I was saving for a new driveway, but now I can put the money towards one of those water heaters where I don't run out of hot water. That'll be a nice splurge. Thank you, Alcide. I know you're only doing this because of the debt, but I'm glad it's you here. I trust you. Now. Breakfast is ready. Go call everyone in. But they better wash their hands before they sit down at my table."

When the two Peeping Toms came in last, they stumbled through apologies of 'didn't mean to offend' and 'won't happen again'. One of the men she could tell was really ashamed, the other just upset he got caught. She'd pass that information to Alcide later. He'd need watching. Those were the dangerous ones.

After breakfast, Sookie did the remaining breakfast dishes. She'd done the dishes by hand for so long, it never occurred to her to ask for a dishwasher. By the time that was done and she'd straightened up a bit, it was time to get changed and go to work for her double shift at Merlotte's.

She had enough of a break between the lunch and dinner shifts that she ran to the store to replenish the food she'd used that morning for the work crew and run it home to put up. When she got there, the guys were more than happy to take a few minutes to help her haul in her groceries. Once she quickly put away the refrigerated and frozen items, she dashed back to work for the dinner shift.

By the time she came back home that night she was exhausted. She was running on fumes and her shields were non-existent. Not even her Crazy Sookie smile could be seen any longer. But, still, she stopped at the gas station and picked up a four pack of True Blood just in case Pam hadn't made it by yet with anything for her vampires to drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Pamela had already been and gone, dropping off a suitcase each of clothes for the vampires. And two cases of Royalty Blended.

"Oh, well if I'd known you just wanted a different brand, I could have got you that. I just thought she might bring bagged blood, since I've never actually seen you drink anything from the bottle. And I don't know your preferences, Godric. I wasn't trying to be difficult or put her out. Did you eat yet? I'm sorry y'all went hungry last night."

"We are very old and do not require as much blood as younger vampires, so one night is nothing. Do not worry. As for the brand, I believe Pamela may have brought it as a compromise, not knowing how you would feel about bagged blood. This is a mixture of a better tasting synthetic blood and blood from royals around the world. No, we have not had any yet tonight. We thought to wait and see if you would be having dinner when you arrived home, so that we may join you if you do not mind."

"Oh, that sounds grand. Let me just figure out something to make real quick. So, other than this crazy morning, how was y'all's day?"

"It was enjoyable. We read some of your books, I hope you do not mind. We discussed some of them. I taught Eric how to fly again. It was really just a refresher course. We mock sparred, showered, changed and waited on your arrival. We were unsure of when you would be allowed to leave your job this evening."

"It varies, depending on how busy we are, which is all dependent on what day of the week it is. Eric, what did you think of flying?"

"It is exhilarating. I greatly enjoyed it. I believe it to be my favorite mode of transportation."

"Funny. That's what you said the first time you learned, as well." Godric smiled sweetly.

As Sookie cooked her dinner and put up the remainder of the groceries, they talked about their days. The vampires had wondered at the extra stores of food and she explained about cooking for the crew while they worked for her. Her own form of repayment for the work they were doing for her.

She explained about the deal Pam had made Alcide and how it had forced Sookie's hand. The vampires didn't say it, but they were proud of their Pamela for doing so. Sookie needed help and was too proud to admit it or take it. Now, if they could only do something about that death trap of a car.

They moved on to discussing books as they had dinner together. Evidently, the vampires had read some of her and Gran's romances and her Twilight books. Godric, being a Buffy fan, just went with the explanation that the Cullens were blood-drinking demons, not vampires. Eric thought the author had a stalker fantasy and cared too much about premarital sex when really the main character was a manipulative, stalking serial killer in a perpetual teenage boy who refused to grow beyond that stage. Unlike Godric, who had outgrown his physical body's age millennia ago. Of course, Eric conceded he just might be upset that the vampire sparkled like a stripper in body glitter under a strobe light reflected in a disco ball. Possibly.

Sookie and Godric were laughing hard, as was Eric's intent. They were all having a good time. The best time Sookie has had in a long time now, if not ever. It felt amazing and bittersweet. She can't have this with even her best friends, and the only reason she's getting it now is because of a curse.

They moved their little joyfest to the living room where they sat on the couch watching a movie and commenting on it until Sookie's body could hold out no longer and she fell asleep on one of them. The lucky vampire carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

Later that night, Godric looked over at his childe, his greatest accomplishment, in worry. He still had no memory. Yes, it had only been one night. But this was Eric. He hates being out of control. The only one he has ever ceded control to was Godric himself, though Godric didn't have the slightest clue why, beyond him being his Maker. No, Eric's devotion had always gone beyond that simple delineation and explanation And, if Godric were being honest, he missed it. He missed Eric's love, his devotion. It was addicting, heady stuff, and he'd had over a thousand years to become addicted. Besides. Eric was not quite Eric this way. Yes, he was sweet and charming and had essentially the same instincts about things. But he'd lost his fire. His rebelliousness. His brashness and boldness that so dinctintively made him _him_.

Maker's blood could cure most everything a vampire could experience. Perhaps Godric being returned was an opportunity to help, rather than a byproduct of the curse.

"Eric."

"Hmm."

"I want you to take my blood. As your Maker, there is a remote chance it could help you. If nothing else, my blood could never harm you."

"Are you sure you wish to share with me?"

"Of course, my childe." We have done this many times in the past."

"Will I hurt you?"

"You cannot. Now, I shall sit on your lap to make it easier to get to my neck."

Eric then found his lap full of older, smaller vampire and he had no clue what to do with his hands, so Godric guided them to his hips and left them. He tilted his head to the side and waited expectantly. Eric stuck his nose in the other vampire's neck and took a deep breath. Something about the scent instinctively screamed _MINE_ deep within Eric and _HOME_ deep in his soul.

Eric wanted to both savor the opportunity he was being given and make sure he didn't hurt the other vampire, so he took his time licking and sucking and nipping at his neck, ear, and jawline. Until he finally sunk his fangs into the flesh of the aroused vampire on his lap and went from half hard to fully hard. This blood was nectar of the gods. It was ambrosia. It was life. It was home and safety and love and sex all liquified and flooding his tastebuds at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was startled to find images, sounds, smells, tastes, touches all varied and in pieces coming to him, as though through a tattered, moving curtain. They all--every experience--revolved around the vampire in his lap. He knew what he tasted and smelled and sounded like when he came. He knew exactly what he felt like, regardless of which body was inside whose. He knew the taste of his laughter, the feel of his many, varied smiles. From the mischievous one he gave when offering his eternal companionship to the sweet one he gave at dinner that night. He knew to be respectful but not fearful. For this being would never harm him. Would give his all to keep him from harm.

The erotic and loving images matched with the physical stimulation of having the object of his devotion so close and so deeply in all of his senses became too much and he whimpered.

"Master. Need you inside me."

Godric, having been quite affected by the arousing closeness of his Eric, and drawn even more tightly wound with the eroticism of sharing his blood with his childe, lost no time. In sweet relief, he tore off both of their clothes, shoved Eric onto his hands and knees on the floor and prepped his own turgid cock with his own blood. It would ease the way and heal Eric of any pain and damage. He eased in, not wanting to hurt his big, beautiful Viking, and then halted once he was in fully, savoring the feeling of completion.

"Master, _please_."

And with those sweet, begging words Godric left behind manners and sweetness. His wild, beastly side emerged and grabbed Eric by the hair and savagely bit his throat, sucking down his life's blood as he stroked away inside of his tight muscular body with his heightened vampire speed. He eventually grabbed on to Eric's magnificent cock and stroked and they roared their release as one.

"Eric. Beloved. You remember."

"No."

"But. You called me Master. You know we were intimate."

"I remembered bits and pieces. All you. You're the master of my soul. My everything. I've always yearned for you, though you've never seen me the same."

"Since I remade you, you have been my sole reason for everything. I simply believed your devotion was that of childe for their Maker, if the Maker wasn't terrible. I thought my obsession with you unhealthy for you, so I sent you out on your own, to make your own childe and learn to be on your own, without me holding you back."

"Is that why you abandoned me to this world by myself with an eternal pain that made me want to follow you into the sun?"

"I was sick. I am not, now. I am with you, here for you. I don't know how, but I have been given yet another chance. It is not my intention to ever leave you again unless you ask me to."

" _NEVER!_ " Eric growls menacingly.

"What of Sookie?"

"She is ours. She goes nowhere, either."

Godric had to laugh. That sounded like his beloved Eric. It gave him hope that his childe would survive this and be back to himself.

Godric tried talking to Eric about what he remembered but found it truly was only impressions, not even one solid memory. They talked the rest of the night like they hadn't in centuries. After cleaning up after themselves in the living room, they moved to their bed to await the sunrise. Eric, still feeling somewhat insecure about losing his Master, what little he could remember besides devotion and agony, wrapped himself securely around the older vampire and held on tight. That's how they rested for the day.

* * *

Sookie got up in the morning, changed her sheets since she'd slept in the bed in her stinky (to her) Merlotte's uniform, and got ready for the day with a shower and a change of clothes. Then she made breakfast for the crew again. After breakfast, Alcide had some decisions for her to make about colors for the house exterior and faux shutters for either side of each window. They would look nice and camouflage the lighttight shutters. She also had to pick the color and type of brick for her driveway and what pattern she wanted laid down. Gravel was cheaper initially but wouldn't last as long or look as nice. And if brick broke, it was cheaper and easier to replace in small spots.

So, with much reluctance, Sookie picked out everything and found out how soon it would all be done, weather and shipping permitting. She was surprised.

Alcide asked her again if there wasn't anything else she wanted to add to his list, but she was adamant that she only take the minimum required to get him free.

She asked if her hanging her laundry out on the line was going to be in the way, as she wanted to catch up on laundry since it was her day off. He assured her it wouldn't. He offered to have someone take a look at her dryer if it was acting up on her. She thought about it. She agreed if she were allowed to provide lunch for the crew. She was sure most usually ate at fast food places, but she could at least throw together subs and chips that would taste fresher and save them a few dollars. Relieved, he agreed.

Sookie ran out to go get lunch for the crew but decided to take her time and hit the library before meandering through the store aisles. She took long enough that the bricks had been delivered and the driveway had begun its transformation into a smooth surface. So she drove on the grass, to the side of the driveway.

Again she was helped with her haul into the house, but this time she was able to spend time putting everything away. Then she began prepping it all. During all this time, she'd paid no attention to the sounds coming from her back entryway where her washer and dryer were. Until it was time to call everyone in for lunch. Two guys stepped out of the back room. Maybe one was needed to hold the flashlight? But, no. As the men filed in and washed their hands, Sookie had a sneaking suspicion something else was going on.

She walked into the back room.

"Alcide Herveaux. _What_ in the name of the sweet baby Jesus have you done to my house now?!"

Suspicious silence from the other room.

"Alcide?" She sighed. "Please come here."

As he appears, she gestures to the changes and asks with an emphatic gesture.

"It's the perpetual water heater you wanted. And a new washer and dryer you needed." Alcide lifted his chin stubbornly. Oh, he was ready for this fight.

She sighed again. She waited. She closed her eyes and shook her head and when she opened them again, it was all still there. She can just hear her Gran's voice now, telling her to accept God's will and good friends and be grateful.

"Why?"

"Because you needed it. Because you're a friend. Because you're willing to help me get away from Northman, but aren't asking for anything. You deserve it, Sookie. Just. Don't be mad. Take it in the spirit it's intended."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm not sure how to run these and I'm sure I'll need new laundry supplies, but that's nothing. I'm sure I can learn." Sookie gave Alcide a quick hug and went back into the kitchen, where sounds of lunch promptly began again.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the Were crew left at dusk, the driveway was level and brickwork had begun. The house had been stripped and would be painted the next day, the same day the lighttight shutters would be installed, so her vampires would be able to roam around when they got up after tomorrow.

Thinking of her vampires, that's who was now standing next to her, she realized with a smile. She was in such a good mood and had had such a good day that she automatically reached up and kissed each of them on the cheek in greeting before turning away from the door.

"Are you guys hungry yet 'cause I think I'm gonna just fix a sandwich from the leftovers from lunch whenever y'all are ready to eat. Wait 'til I tell you what that crazy Were did now! No, no. Don't get all growly." She giggles. "Although I might have growled when I yelled his name." Sookie then proceeds to tell them about her adventures of the day and how soon they'll have free reign of the house.

"Wow. Look at me bein' a regular chatterbox tonight. And I haven't even asked how well ya slept or anything. Say, when do you guys wake up?"

"I wake about one to two hours before Eric usually. We are old enough we can wake a few hours before the sun sets, depending on the time of year and how well-fed we are."

Sookie then proceeds to ask questions for the next couple of hours of her vampires before they break for dinner.

"Sookie didn't you say your last suitor was a vampire? A Bill? The same whose company you were in in Dallas?"

"Yes, that's right." Eric feels shame, anger, fear, and disgust coming from Sookie. He doesn't like it.

"Did he not inform you of any of these basics?"

"So I'm asking dummy questions? Typical. See, this is why I told that--told Bill I needed more than to be told 'it's vampire business, don't worry about it'. So I wouldn't say or do the wrong thing. Like shaking hands. When I first met Eric, I didn't know vampires didn't do that. And that you stand farther away than humans do. So I was unintentionally rude. It woulda just taken a quick second or two to let me know ahead of time."

"No, you misunderstand me, I'm afraid. The questions themselves are entirely appropriate and insightful. What is repulsive and abhorrent is that after having been in a relationship with a vampire that you would still have these questions and truly not know the answers. He did not do right by you. As long as we are in private, you may ask me any question you want to."

"So it doesn't look like I'm questioning your authority?"

"Partially. Also so that I may give you the most honest answer possible. If I have others around me, I may not be able to be as forthcoming."

"That makes sense."

"Now, then. Do you mind if I ask why you and Bill are no longer an item?"

"Well, it's a couple of reasons. It's what he did to me in Mississippi and it's because I heard him telling Jessica about how his mission to fetch me for Sophie-Anne was soon gonna be over. He Commanded her not to speak of it and then released her. A newborn vampire! But the next time I saw him I made excuses and broke up with him."

"Oh, sweet one. I feared he was not good enough for you when you were in Dallas. But I could not interfere. However, now I would be most pleased and honored if you would consent to being ours. Allow Eric and I to protect you. You need it, as Sophie-Anne is a spoilt child of a Queen who will likely next send her own childe Andre to deliver you to her by force if necessary. She will then turn you against your will and you will be enslaved for all eternity, or until someone kills her and you."

"Wow. Gruesome, much? She's not allowed to kidnap and turn people against their will."

"Do humans not kidnap other humans? Did Bill want to make Jessica, if he released her so soon?"

"No, she was his punishm--oh."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It happens far more often than it should."

"Well, but you two don't even exsist right now. How can y'all protect me? And what about when the real Eric comes back and doesn't agree? He hasn't even agreed yet."

"I _am_ the real Eric!"

"Oh, honey. I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant the you with all your memories and attitudes."

"Well, I agree now. This is what he and I want. And I am sure I am not so stupid when I have memories that I don't want you."

"Oh, sure. You've said plenty that you want me. But that's just physical. I want more."

"I cannot give you more than my heart. My soul is taken."

"But your heart is all I want."

"It has been yours!"

Complete silence.

"Eric? Are you sure you aren't just feelin' grateful for the little bit of help I'm givin' you or that I found you on the road?"

"I offer you my protection. You deny me. I offer you my body. You deny me. I offer you my heart. You deny me. I cannot offer you more and I will not." Eric gets up and walks away.

Sookie is stricken and looks to Godric, who looks back at her.

"Eric, no! Wait! Don't go. Please. I just don't want to take advantage. I'm not used to getting the best things in life handed to me, so I don't know what to do when I get 'em. I'm sorry. Can I make you a deal, though? I agree until we get this curse broken. Then--no, listen--then, if you still want me as yours and want to give me your heart, I will accept. But if you don't, I won't hold it against you, either. Deal?"

"Very well."

"Godric, I want the same deal with you. It's only until the curse is broken and then you have a choice to make. Do you agree?"

"I do. Now, do you mind initiating a call to Pamela for me, just in case, please?"

"Oh, sure."

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."

"This is Sookie. I need to speak with Pam, please."

Silence.

"Sookie, I'm busy working. What can I do for you?"

 **"Sookie has agreed to be ours. Hire a Britlingen for her. Sophie-Anne is after her."** Godric speaks to Pam in Swedish, mindful of the barful of vampires.

**"Immediately. It can take up to two weeks to get one, even when money is no problem. What do you want meanwhile? Were-guards?"**

**"Yes. Two for day, Four for night. Have Cataliades work on the Britlingen. Tell him it's a favor for his spirit animal. He'll know it's me."**

**"Anything else?"**

**"Have your people be more respectful of Sookie. Their manners are atrocious. That is all."**

**"It will be done."**


	7. Chapter 7

Once he heard Godric hang up the phone, Eric asked Sookie the question that had been bothering him.

"Now, please tell us what exactly did this Billy-boy do to you in Mississippi that has you feeling such vile things and ready to dispose of your relationship? I want to make sure we do not make the same mistake."

"Oh, _you_ wouldn't."

"Was it having sexual relations with his Maker? Because most Maker/childe relationships are sexual at some point." Godric was only slightly worried this was the real reason, but felt compelled to point it out for the sake of fairness.

"No. I mean, yes he cheated. It's one thing when all the parties are informed and agree ahead of time. But it's totally different to keep one person in the dark and go behind their back."

"So we should inform you now that Eric and my relationship is sexual in nature."

"And will remain that way, even when you join us. I refuse to give up my Master."

"Okay."

"But, Sookie, does it not concern you that we are two men? I know that is not always a favored coupling by society."

"Whatever floats your boat. It makes you happy and you aren't hurting anyone. You're being honest. My best friend is gay. I couldn't care less. It's the honesty that counts."

"But being dishonest and having inappropriate relations is not what you are so upset over, is it?"

"No. I don't guess it was really his fault, but after I rescued him in the trunk of the car, Debbie Pelt shoved me in there and closed the lid. And he, he...with his fangs, and my blood and then my body, too."

Growls from both vampires as they broke down exactly what she was not saying. What she couldn't say.

"He forced himself on you?" Eric tries to be calm, but he wants to rip and tear and destroy.

"Well, yeah. But, like I said, I guess it wasn't entirely his fault. He'd been tortured and was hungry. And those two things go together for vampires, so it's probably just instinct. He did apologize after."

"Unless you are a newborn and without your Maker, you always have enough control not to do _that_. He made the choice. And then he insulted you by apologizing."

"Okay, but can we change the subject? I don't like talking about this."

"Very well, sweet one. Beginning tomorrow, you will have guards with you. There will be two Were-guards in the daytime and four at night, until I get the specialized Britlingen team I hired here. Then they will take over."

"Guards? For me? But why? You didn't know about Bill 'til just now. Oh, that Sophie-Anne girl? Oh. Why do I have to have them during the day then if you think she's gonna send that Andre fella?"

"Because he may decide to send someone to retrieve you during the day. It's a precaution."

"Well, fine. As long as they don't keep me from living my life. I know I don't have much of one, but it's mine and I like it for the most part. I can't afford to be staying at home all the time. It wreaks havoc on my shields when I go back out around people."

"You said 'for the most part'. If you weren't limited--in your opinion--by your gift, what would you want to do with your life if you had unlimited access?"

"I'd travel the world once I found someone to travel with. That way, I'd bring my home with me wherever I went. And I'd probably go to college for something."

For the next several hours, Godric told of the amazing places he'd been and the things he'd seen. He made sure to include some funny Eric stories as well that had them all laughing--even Eric.

They held hands and cuddled and just enjoyed soaking in each other's presence. Before she headed up to her shower and bed, they even had a long makeout session with some petting. Reluctantly, she withdrew. She just wasn't quite ready yet.

"G'night, boys. You two have fun."

"Sookie, wait. I would like you to take my blood tonight. In case anything should happen, I will be able to find you."

"Okay." She waited for him to open his wrist.

"Eric."

Eric stepped behind Godric and pierced his neck with his fangs. Godric then leaned forward, baring his neck to Sookie.

"Drink, before it heals."

She immediately latched on and began sucking. Godric and Eric both groaned and pushed their weight forward, lifting her up and onto the wall at Godric's waist. It took all of his willpower not to ride her sweet wet core and only rock gently, teasing her to a higher state of arousal, as Eric got harder at his back and tightened his grip on his hips.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sookie woke to find two additional Were minds in the crowd of the crew working on her house and driveway. She fixed breakfast for everyone as she'd been doing and called everyone in. When it appeared the guards weren't coming in to eat, she went outside on the porch.

"When I said everyone, I meant everyone. Besides, if someone starts something in the house, how will you get to me quick enough? Not that you'll need to. But, just sayin'."

"Tray Dawson, ma'am. Thank you kindly."

"Robert King, miss. 'Preciate the grub."

"Alright then. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Just call me Sookie. I work the dinner shift at Merlotte's later on, but don't expect to go anywhere else 'til then."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alcide's cell phone rings as he's about to take a bite of his pancakes. Sookie eyeballs him when he grabs it.

"Not at my table. No sirree."

When Alcide came back in the room, everyone quieted down at the look on his face.

"That was the Pack Master, Col. Flood. It seems someone reported vandalism at Adabelle's shop and she's not answering any of her phones. So, Sookie, I'm gonna leave the guys here to finish the day. they'll keep workin' just as hard and fast as if I was still on the site." He gives a deliberate look to his crew. "They'll behave themselves. I have to go."

"No, Alcide. I'm goin' with you. Heaven knows what you might walk into. You might need a woman's touch or someone with my quirk to help out."

Sookie was super glad she had picked today to wear one of her sundresses instead of her usual shorts, if she might be meeting the Pack Master. And she could tell Alcide would not have waited for her to change clothes.

"Just leave the mess, guys. I'll deal with it when I get back. I'm sorry, Tray and Robert. You didn't get to finish eating. We'll try to do better by you at lunchtime."

They all four climbed into Alcide's truck and off they went.

When they got to Adabelle's clothing boutique and her floral shop next door, they saw the back door smashed in, standing partly open. Alcide and Tray motioned Sookie back with Robert while they went inside to check it out. They came out quickly, dragging in big gulps of air as though to purge them of what they'd smelled--or hold back the nausea.

Sookie darted into the shop before anyone could stop her, needing to see what had happened. There was blood everywhere. Bits and pieces of body clinging to every surface. She numbly walked out and thought while the guys hung plywood they'd brought over the door.

"She was a Were? Did she own these businesses?"

Alcide agreed on both points, confused. What did that matter, when one of their own was gone? And so gruesomely, too.

"Did she have anyone else who would've been there with her? There's too much...there's...I don't think all that's just from one person. Maybe two? I need to speak with your Pack Master, Alcide."

"Sookie, now's not the time to be neighborly and offer your condolences or whatever. He's not an easy guy at the best of times. Fair, but not easy."

"I think I may know who did this and why."

"Are you sure?"

"Without having been a witness, I can't guarantee it, but I feel very secure in my belief of who the responsible person is."

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

Once Alcide introduced them and everyone was on a first name basis, Sookie got to the heart of why she was there.

"Sir, first off I want to say I'm very sorry for your own loss, as well as that of the pack's. You have my sympathies. Second, and the only reason I'm intruding at such a difficult time as this, is I believe I know who is responsible for this horrible crime. And she needs to be stopped."

Sookie then explained how Eric had been harassed by a V-addicted Were-witch named Hallow. She explained the demands the witch had made, Eric's refusal and his curse, including both his amnesia and his Maker's return from the True Death.

"Now, I still don't have the information yet on where or how to find her, but I do know once we do, we need to have her break the curse, hopefully without ending Godric again, before she becomes fair game for whomever. At that point, I won't care. If there are more of us on the lookout for information, we should be able to find something soon. All I want to know is, can we--meaning whatever vampires I can get together--count on you to fight with us to bring her down when the time comes? I know the two of you don't really mix that well. But this is a common enemy."

"Yes, of course. We will gladly make the one who did all this--to my family and yours--pay. Just give us a time and a place to meet."

"Well, Alcide has my number if y'all hear anything first. Otherwise, I'll let you guys know. I know it's time for me to get outta y'all's hair now and let y'all be. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. My condolences to everyone. Goodbye."


	9. Chapter 9

The foursome had been silent on the way back to Sookie's. When they got there, they each went their own way. The guards to do their job, Alcide to check in with his guys and Sookie went inside.

The first place she went was the kitchen, expecting a huge mess from breakfast. Evidently, some or all the men had cleaned up for her and put away the little bit of leftovers there were. So she had nothing to do. It was very sweet. Really. Trouble is, she needed something to do.

Sookie found she couldn't stand looking at that kitchen any longer. She just kept seeing her Gran there. At the sink doing dishes. At the stove cooking. On the floor dead.

She turned and ran upstairs blindly. The advantage of having lived your life in the same house. She ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the floor, crying. Crying for her Gran, for herself, for those poor dead women today. For Eric and Godric. She feels cool hands lift her up from the floor and cradle her gently, bringing her to the bed where another figure waited. They curled around her protectively and let her weep.

Sookie woke to her phone ringing. It stopped before she could get down to it, but it started up again almost immediately. When she answered, she had to clear her throat of its raspiness.

"He--mmm, excuse me--Hello?"

"Sookie? Are you okay? Are you sick or something? You're late and you didn't call in and you sound terrible."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I fell asleep by accident. Rough day. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"You sure, chere? If you're feelin' poorly, you can have off. Lord knows you've never really asked for much sick time before."

"No, I'm okay. I'll see you soon. Thanks, Sam."

Sookie gets ready and gets to work with her guards in eighteen minutes. Good thing she lives so close to work, she thought.

But Sookie wasn't ready for her shift and her shields were spotty that night, even with Godric's blood fresh in her system. Good thing, though. Because Holly, the Wiccan waitress, was thinking about Hallow and her hideout and how she really didn't want to be involved any more, but she didn't know how to keep her kids safe, since they'd threatened her with them to make her join their coven. Just like they'd done to some of the others in the group.

Sookie struggled through the rest of her shift, but hardly anyone gave her a hard time like they usually would. One, because of the two big, muscley guys she'd sat in her section when she came in and who didn't leave or let one set of eyes off of. Two, because she just looked rough, like maybe she was coming down with something. This was so unusual for Sookie that everyone just gave her a wide berth and let her have her off night. For once.

* * *

When Sookie got home that night, she was never happier to see her vampires. She instantly hugged them in relief and was sandwiched between them. As she stood there enjoying the peace and comfort, she knew they would stand there holding her as long as she needed without complaint.

Finally, she released her death grip and reached up to give them each soft, gentle, almost chaste kisses. God, they were beautiful--even on the inside. She hurt for when they were no longer hers, for just a brief moment. Then she brought herself back to the present. No need worryin' about tomorrow's troubles today.

Sookie began to chatter on about dinner and how their day went. They humored her, knowing they would eventually get to what plagued their sweet human.

After a dinner that Sookie only picked at, even though she hadn't eaten all day, she decided to tell her vampires about her day. They were livid, though not surprised, that Hallow had struck again. They were proud of her for negotiating with Col. Flood to win the war on this Were-witch. When it came to the information she had found in Holly's head, they were proud but leery. It needed to be checked out. They decided to call Pam.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite."

"This is Sookie. May I speak with Pam, please?"

"Yes, miss Sookie. If you'll please hold."

Sookie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Nobody'd ever been polite to her on the phone there. And yes, that was Ginger. Odd. But pleasant. She'd take it.

'Sookie, you do love to chat a working girl's ear off. What can I do for you now?"

"I have someone who needs to talk to you. Here he is."

**"We believe we have found where the miscreants are staying. It needs to be checked out. Carefully and without a trace. Tonight."** Godric again switches to Swedish, ever aware of the hearing capabilities of those in the bar.

**"I will send Chow. His hearing is better than most vampire's. Is there anything else, sir?"**

**"Yes. We will have the werewolf pack of Shreveport under Col. Flood to help us. Your person's manners were much improved. I appreciate that."**

**"Thank you, sir. It is my honor to serve you and my Master in anything you need. I will be by with the report tonight."**

**"Very well. Tonight."**


	10. Chapter 10

After hanging up with Pam, Sookie called Alcide to inform him of the possible information and the plans. He had been given leadership of a group Weres that volunteered to fight alongside them in Col. Flood's stead. He would be by to strategize with them later after Fangtasia had closed for the night.

Pam was coordinating the vampires, so they had nothing left to do but wait.

Sookie decided if she only got one night with her vampires, she was going to take it and let the memory hold her over. She walked over to them, grabbed each one by a hand and led them out of the living room.

She led them directly to the shower. The scene of her latest sex dream, courtesy of Godric's blood.

After they stripped and stepped in, it was a mass of hands and body parts as everyone slipped and slid against one another, grazing, never grasping as they washed each other with delicate, teasing touches. Kissing and moaning broke the silence as Sookie's heart raced.

Godric behind her, playing in her wet, swollen folds. Eric kneeling in front of her, worshipping her breasts and sneaking his hand round her back. It wasn't fair! She couldn't reach his--oh, my! What a gracious plenty he has! She couldn't concentrate on anything but the overwhelming sensations they were pulling out of her as they made her orgasm twice before drawing back.

Suddenly slightly insecure, she was surprised when she felt Godric's beautiful cock probing at her core. She bent over to give him access and try to reach Eric, but he stood up, putting himself at mouth level for her. Oh, that would definitely work for her, she thought gleefully as she took her time teasing him and enticing him before swallowing him down and moaning. Godric kept his pace steady and firm, just enough to keep her on the edge and feeling him without risking Eric's pleasure. At some unseen signal, Eric reaches down and tweaks her nipples as Godric pulls and rubs her clit. And she screams and squeezes around them. Godric and Eric release inside of her, making her drip with their come at each end and glad for it.

When they get out of the shower, she is grateful Alcide installed the new water heater, or that shower would have had a totally different outcome.

The next round, she gets fucked up against the wall by Eric as Godric strokes away inside his ass. After having seen the two of them kiss, she didn't think anything couldn't be hotter. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, was she ever glad to be wrong!

As much as it pains her to, they all eventually have to get dressed and go back downstairs and get ready for the strategy meeting.

* * *

Pam and Alcide arrived about the same time, with Chow following not quite an hour later.

Chow let them know what he found out. The location was accurate, it did not appear to be a trap, but it was warded. And some of the group was forced to cooperate, as Sookie had known.

The biggest problem was the wards. They would have to see if they applied to Weres as well as vampires. If so, Sookie would have to go in alone at first, which no one was keen on.

Regardless, Sookie would be reading the witches to find out who was coerced into joining and who volunteered. The volunteers signed themselves up for the same punishment as Hallow and her brother Mark. They would simply release the others, as they'd been forced and it wasn't their fault.

Now they had a time and a place and a plan or two. And everyone knew to capture and incapacitate Hallow, but not kill her. She had a curse to break first.

After their guests leave, Sookie and her two vampires go upstairs to go a few more rounds. However many they can before the human falls asleep from absolute exhaustion. Oh, but what a way to go.

* * *

The next morning, Sookie called Sam and played on the fact that he thought she was ill yesterday to call off for her shift that night. And she only felt a little bit guilty. After all, Sam was a Supe who owned his own business. Who's to say he wouldn't be next?

She made a brunch for the crew and guards since it was the crew's last day and wouldn't be a full day.

Once she the meal was over and the mess cleaned up, Sookie decided to take the time to read, as it helped her to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

When Godric awoke, he realized two things immediately. Sookie wasn't in the room, and Eric had fallen to rest with his mouth working Godric's cock so that it remained like an obscene pacifier. This is not the first time this has happened. Eric is very oral and loves to pleasure with his mouth, as well as watch. So falling to their rest this way was no surprise. He would wait. Eric would throw a fit and sulk if he'd removed himself from his mouth for anything save an emergency.

So when Eric woke up, he was allowed to finish sucking off his Master until he blew his load into his mouth and swallowed. It was a wonderful way to begin the day, in Eric's opinion.

Godric thought of how he truly wanted to begin his day. Riding Eric's big cock slowly, torturously slow until they both trembled and caved in to the need for release. So he did.

After, they got up and took a shower and dressed and went to find Sookie in the living room. The new windows were installed, so they could be with her there.

They spoke of the book she was reading, which she described in an animated way. They watched a couple of movies. Then, when they stepped outside to leave, there were two new guards Sookie didn't recognize. Both female and wearing body armor that showed everything on them was muscled. Probably even their pinky toes.

"I am Batanya. This is Holvana. We are the Britlingen guards you hired."

"I am Godric, this is my childe Eric and our Sookie. She is to be protected at all costs, as per your contract. We are off to fight a Were-witch. Will one or both of you be joining us?"

"Normally only one. But considering the circumstances, both. Maybe one of us could be of help if there is a fight, rather than just standing guard. Not that we will not stand guard, of course."

"I understand perfectly. Let us leave. I will fill you in on the particulars on the way there."

Sookie led the way to her run-down car and realized just how old and broken down it was when compared to her house and driveway, now. Maybe she'd put her savings towards a newer used car.

Arriving at the meeting point a block away from the wads, they all unfolded from Sookie's small car. They spoke with Pam and Alcide, who had tried the ward for its efficacy against Weres. Unsurprisingly, it held. So, as Sookie was a human, she would have to go. Until her guards stepped forward with a plan.

The fight became more of a gathering and a round-up from that point on. The wards weren't set against Britlingen, as they were from an entirely different dimension. So Sookie's two guards slid in, gathered up Mark and Hallow and brought them out first. As soon as Mark was _persuaded_ to bring down the wards, the Weres took off for the guilty witches. Chow, Bubba, and Thalia headed for the coerced victims to let them know they were free.

Hallow had been gagged so she couldn't cast any more spells or curses. Pamela would take over the job of convincing Hallow to break Eric's curse and leave Godric alive. At the look in her eyes, no one doubted she would be successful.

It all felt a bit anticlimactic, but they were victorious. That was what counted. The only true drama came when Sookie had had to acknowledge Debbie Pelt on Alcide's arm or be rude. She wouldn't risk tonight for spite. Eric and Godric both snarled at her, baring their fangs. When Alcide found out why, he abdjured her from the pack and his life. She looked stricken and angry as she ran away into the night.

Sookie was given official 'Friend of the Pack' status that night for her help in catching those responsible for their pack members' muders.

Sookie and her group got back into her car and went back to her home. Batanya and Holvana were outside, deciding who would take which shift while Eric and Godric led the way inside.

She never saw the shot coming, but she felt the spatter of blood from Godric as he took the bullet meant for her. He'd shoved Eric out of the way, knowing Eric would rend the intruder into pieces and he shielded her with his own body.

She automatically offered her wrist for him to drink from, knowing he needed it to heal. He moaned at this, his first taste of her sweet, delicious blood. He knew, then. She was part fae. Not enough to drive him to bloodlust, but enough to affect her blood's taste. Exquisite.

When he had enough to heal, he kissed her, so relieved she was okay and a little high from her blood. He picked her up and dashed off to the bedroom and stripped them, knowing Eric would join them when he was finished. But Godric _needed_ Sookie. There was almost a knife's edge of pain to the need to crawl inside of her very being to live out his days and nights. He made sure she was ready for him and slid his cock into her tight wet channel. When he bottomed out, they both groaned deeply.

"I'm going to fuck you so many ways and make us come so many times that you won't be able to hold all of it in."

Never let it be said he wasn't a man of his word. Eric came in and at first was playing with Sookie as well, until he saw how driven his Master was. Then he laid back, pleasuring himself while he watched the best show he'd ever seen. His Master making his--their--Sookie orgasm again and again. Until he realized his Master truly was going as though driven and would harm their human if he continued much longer this way.

"Need. To. Bond. _Please_ ," was all Godric could get out.

Sookie bared her throat submissively and waited for his wrist. With three big pulls, they came a final time and collapsed in exhaustion. Godric hadn't known vampires could become exhausted.

She fell asleep and Eric cleaned her gently so she didn't wake.

"Master, are you okay? What was that?"

"I do not know. I was driven to pleasure her completely and bond to her. I'm not sure why. I have never felt a drive like that before, except sometimes close with you. Not quite to that mindless extent, though."

"The shooter was Debbie Pelt. She is alligator chum now. Thank you. For saving us. I do not like that you were wounded, though. Have you healed completely?"

"Yes. Most of those positions I couldn't have done unless I was, my Eric. You at least got to watch. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, until I grew concerned for you both. You are both magnificent to watch in the throes of passion."

"Well," Godric laughed, "at least you were entertained properly. That is what truly matters, yes?"

As the sun was about to rise, they each curled protectively around their Sookie, linking their arms and hands together, needing that reassuring touch.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie dashed around the next morning, trying not to be late again to work for her double shift. This time, she had no errands to run in between lunch and dinner shift, so she stayed and looked at used car ads in the newspaper.

Getting off work, she realized she would be more than likely facing Eric with all his memories when she got home. What she didn't expect was the dark and silence. Holvana checked out the house for her and let her know it was safe to go inside. Maybe it was safe for her body, but what about her heart?

She walked inside and went to the bedroom the two vampires had been sharing. Godric's suitcase and clothes were still there, but Eric's were gone. Had they argued? Was it temporary, while Eric caught up on his Area business?

Sookie decided to leave Godric's things where they were, but to speak with Eric and find out what was going on. She would handle it if he didn't want her now. She had told him she would. But to just leave without a word? That was rude and hurtful.

She pulled up at Fangtasia and went inside. Nobody tried to stop her. She knocked on Eric's office door and waited. When no answer came, she decided to be rude herself and enter anyways.

"I did not request your presence," Eric stated without looking up from his paperwork. Godric was seated silently on the couch.

"Don't be rude," they both spoke simultaneously.

"Why didn't you leave a note? Why didn't you bring Godric's things? Do you--" Sookie stopped as Eric held her at the wall by her throat.

"My Master is Truly Dead. You witnessed it yourself. There was nothing of his at your house save his scent. But do tell me, Lover. Why did your house have his scent? Why do you reek of him? How is that possible?"

Sookie looked at Godric in confusion. He shook his head and sighed.

"He doesn't have his memories of this week. Of us. Of me. He doesn't see me."

"What about Pam? Can't she see you?" Sookie asked without thinking how it might look to Eric, who couldn't see who she was talking to.

"I am unsure. I think I have caught her looking at me a couple of times, but she has said nothing. She has only gone along with Eric."

"Did Pam kill Hallow yet? Maybe she didn't break the curse right and we can get her to fix it."

"My Pamela did as she said she would and killed that bitch as soon as she found the curse had been lifted. Now tell me. Who do you keep speaking to?"

"Godric! He was brought back in your curse. We aren't sure why."

"Oh, we know why. It was the wording she used. He was cast out with no memory 'to his heart's desire'. Which, evidently, was you and I."

"'His heart's desire'?"

"How do you know that phrase?" Eric barked. Something wasn't adding up and he liked it even less than not remembering the past week.

"Godric just told me that's how Hallow worded the curse. That's how it brought him back, and without his despair. Wait. Why can I see him and maybe Pam but you can't?"

Eric called his childe to his office.

"Do you see Godric?"

"Are we speaking to him now?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, of course, I see him."

Eric actually went pale and stumbled back, which worried all three of his witnesses.

"Master? But why can I not see you? Feel you? Smell you?"

"Have you taken a breath full of blondie over here? She positively _reeks_ of him. Mmm, naughty girl. I like it."

Sookie blushed deeply. She couldn't believe they were rude enough to point that out. Did she really smell bad?

"Pamela, behave," Eric snapped automatically, feeling Sookie's embarrassment.

"Yes, Pamela, do not be rude to Sookie. You know I do not like it," Godric calmly threatened.

"Master? Why do you believe Sookie can see you and I cannot?"

"We bonded last night. Maybe that has something to do with it. Or it could be because Pam and Sookie were not cursed, they were not affected by its results."

Pam relayed Godric's answer. Sookie sat on the couch while Godric put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to lean against him.

"Maybe we need to renew our bond now? Then maybe I can see you again."

"How could you bond when you can't see him?" Sookie wondered.

"I know his body better than my own. I know I can easily find a vein for a simple bond renewing."

"Very well, my childe. I shall sit astride your lap, leaning my head to your left.

"This is odd, trying for a drink that does not seem to be there."

Eric struck and, to his surprise, found his fangs sinking into flesh and the taste of the most glorious blood he has ever had rushing over taste buds. He groaned and seized at hips that were not there as he felt his own neck being pierced and drank from. He was afraid to open his eyes when they'd had their fill, though truthfully he could have kept on in that beautiful cycle for hours with his beloved Master.

When he opened his eyes, he cried blood tears as he hadn't since his most cherished partner was on that rooftop, giving up on their lifetime together.

"You are with me once more, Master. Never again will I let you leave me without following. I am Death's Companion. You promised me eternity and I mean to have it," Eric whispered fiercely in Godric's ear. Sookie couldn't hear and Pam was tactful enough to pretend she couldn't. The tears had her freaked out enough.

"Pam, that is all. You may go."

"So do you remember this week, my childe?"

"I remember bits and pieces, yes. Not all of it."

Sookie took that as her cue to leave.

"I'll bring your stuff by tomorrow, Godric if that's okay. I didn't bring it tonight."

"We will see you tomorrow night, sweet one."

Eric never even looked her way. But at least she helped him get Godric back, she consoled herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie quietly gathered up Godric's clothes and packed them in his suitcase. She changed the sheets and began the laundry and to clean her house from top to bottom. She needed to scrub away the hurt and the sadness. She needed to bleach her memories as clean as Eric's were, so that she could move on.

Godric and Eric arrived after sunset, when Sookie had had time to shower and change from all her dirty work. They knocked on the door and she invited them in as though this were any other visit.

She brought out Godric's suitcase. and set it near them, by the door, never really looking at them.

"I packed everything except the shirt you got shot in. It was really just a rag, so I didn't figure you wanted it. If you want, you're welcome to go up and double-check I didn't miss anything. But after the thorough once-over I gave the house, I don't think you'll find anything I missed."

"No, thank you. I trust you, sweet one. We need to talk to you."

"No, you don't. I get it. Really. That's why I gave y'all an out, remember? So, no talking. Please. Just go. Be happy. Stay safe."

"Lover, I remembered it all when I rose this evening. I still want to offer you me. My heart, my protection, and my body of course. I will see to it you want for nothing and are treated like the goddess you are. My Master and will worship you if you choose to be ours."

Sookie's breath caught and she raised her eyes quickly to Eric's face. It was no longer masked as it had been last night. This was _her_ Eric looking back at her. She looks over at Godric, who nods with a small smile on his beautiful, angelic face.

"Godric? Do you choose me, too? Not just to make Eric happy or something?"

"While it will thrill me that my beloved childe will be ecstatic, I do not choose to ask you to be ours for any but selfish reasons. I want you, I care for you and I wish to protect you and make you happy. Will you be ours?"

"Yes," Sookie answers with tears streaming down her face. "I want to love you as my own and be a part of the love you two have for each other. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Come, Lover, do not cry. I do not enjoy your tears. Well, they do taste rather delicious, but I would prefer you not cry. It makes me feel...human."

Sookie laughed at him and they kissed. When they parted, he pulled her to him and breathed deeply. He loved the scent of Sookie.

"Lover, why has your scent changed?"

"Oh, god. Are you telling me _again_ that I stink?! You're giving me a complex. First it's all 'Sookie you smell delicious' like I'm dinner. Now every time we're together you complain I reek. Literally. Y'all used the word 'reek'."

"No, Lover. You have not smelled anything but intoxicating. Last night it almost drove me wild to smell my Master and your scents together. It's the perfect scent. But tonight, your scent has changed. Master, come see if you can tell what has changed."

"Mmm, yes. It's not quite our scents together that has altered. There's an undertone now. We should call Ludwig to check her out, make sure she is not ill."

"Dr. Ludwig, a current patient of yours needs a full workup. Her scent has changed. We need to find out why. Sookie. Yes, at her house."

_POP!!_

"Well, well, little girl. What have you got yourself into this time?"

"Hello, Dr. I'm not sure. These big guys have been going on about my smell for two nights now. I swear I've bathed. I just don't get it."

"Your scent is your blood and hormone levels and chemistry. It can't be washed off. So don't worry. They're just using their beastly side when they say that." Both men cringe as the petite doctor side-eyes them.

Dr. Ludwig performed a physical exam, taking blood and leading Sookie into her room to perform a private pelvic exam. By the time it was all complete, the results from her bloodwork were complete.

"You're pregnant. Being part fae, you might experience a shorter gestation period than humans. We'll have a better idea at your check-up exams. But it shouldn't be as short as a full blood fae."

While the trio looked at her in horrified shock, she took blood from both Eric and Godric and performed tests on it.

"But I can't be. I've only been with Bill, Eric and Godric. Who could possibly...I've never...there's never been...it can't."

"The Gaul. Rumors of your demise have been greatly exaggerated, is it? When you were brought back, your seraphim side was more dominant than your vampire side. While you still are a vampire with all the inherent weaknesses and strengths, your angelic heritage has taken over, making you love them more than you hate or war with yourself. Angels can work miracles. This may be a one-time thing or could happen again. I can predict science, I can predict magic. I can't predict miracles. Northman, bill is due at the end of the week. I will see you soon for a checkup on your progress, little girl."

_POP!!_

Stunned silence reigned for what felt like hours. They were all lost in their own thoughts, in various stages of stunned and amazed at the news.

"Sookie, do you, that is, will you have the child? I know you said you never planned on having children."

"I forced something on you that you did not want? I am sorry, sweet one. I did not know. Of course we shall abide by your decision. Although...I would like to say I would be willing to take the child and care for it. I want to be with you, but if you chose to be rid of me, I want you to know of that option."

"Fae? What is fae?"

"Faery. Angels usually start out as faeries and achieve seraphim staus. It is very difficult to achieve in one lifetime, thus why most angels start as fae. They have long lifespans."

"Faery. Like Tinkerbell? And an angel? I knew you were a good man and had angelic good looks, but...seriously?! A baby? No, I didn't choose this, Eric. And if it had been nder normal circumstances I'd not only have prevented it, but I would make sure no child existed that I could possibly pass my curse to. But the doctor even said it. A miracle. So I guess that's my answer. This baby was meant to be. If you want out now, this is your chance. Godric, I understand exactly how you meant it, but if anyone tries to pry this child from me, I will kill them."

"Lover, I, of course, I still choose you. I just wasn't sure if you would still choose me."

"Why not? More love for us means more love for the baby. And more protection. I know you like protecting, you big Viking brute. Can't fool me that's what get you most hot for me, is that I need protecting," Sookie gently teases. "But GOdric? Do you still want me? Knowing this has happened and not knowing when or if it could ever happen again? If you wanted out, I wouldn't keep you from the baby."

"You agreed to be ours. That means that child and any potential children you have in future are ours."

* * *

Five months later, Sera Fae Northman was born. She was as perfect as every baby who is loved and wanted. It would turn out she needed regular blood transfusions until she was old enough to drink synthetic. She didn't need much, though, as she mostly ate a regular human diet. However, she was a natural vegetarian, with an aversion to meat in any form. Her body simply did not like it.


End file.
